


Untitled

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :D, And Derica, By the way there's language, F/M, I guess it's a character study, XP, on Erica, trying to get used to writing for her character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know what to call this, but I can tell you that it's a short Derica fic. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii!!! I know, I write Sterek, yet I ship Derica too! XP go armada!
> 
> Yeah, I just wanted to write something for them. 'Cause...there's like...nothing out there. Nothing. And so much hate on it, too, which saddens me.
> 
> This IS my first posted Derica, and only about the fourth thing I've written for them, and the other three things I did write are not going to be posted, and it was a more minor pairing. So please, oh please, go easy on me? :D thank you!

Erica tries to forget the days before she was turned. But some things just cannot be forgotten.

Like whenever she used to walk down the hallways and have to ignore things flying at her head, or laughter echoing in her ears, aimed directly at herself. Trying not to look at the small gathering around the camera phone that filmed her latest seizure in class. Getting up after someone pushed her down.

Her mother shoving her pills at her, muttering about how she got the wrong child in the divorce. Erica can vividly hear her even now, mumbling about how she wouldn't be the laughing stock of the neighbors for having an epileptic child.

How no one in the fucking world had any shred of mercy.

Until...he came into the picture. An Adonis who she couldn't believe would actually look at her, giving her the sweetest smiles and speaking to her in the kindest voice she had ever heard. Derek Hale changed her life around, making it more complicated. But at the same time, took away some of the scars on her heart, her little teenaged heart, which fell fast and suddenly for that gorgeous Alpha.

At first, if he noticed it, Derek didn't show it. He spoke to her and trained her just as he did Isaac. And sure, he was harsh during training, and yeah, Erica often wanted to punch his pretty face in with her newfound strength--however futile the action might be--but at the end of the day, there was a look in his eyes, something in his voice, that told them that he really did care. That under his muscle and scowl, there was a heart. Whenever Erica saw it, it was beautiful.

There did come a day when she just couldn't hold it back. She was a little ashamed later by the way she jumped him like that, but all in all she wasn't sorry. 

Just a taste of those lips was enough to erase years of damage. Erica's heart pounded in her chest as they molded with hers easily, returning her harshness with equal force. The hands that she had always dreamed of touching were rubbing circles into her thighs, in a sort of absent-minded gesture, and she couldn't help but smile at how gentle it was, or at the fact that Derek really was kissing her back. For one little moment, the world was perfect.

Then he threw her to the ground. "That's the last time you do that."

Bitterness filled her chest, making her snap right back at him. "Why? 'Cause I'm a beta?"

He snarled, "No," before softening up, "Because I have someone else in mind for you."

For the rest of training that day, she was wondering what the fuck he was talking about, until she replayed the scene enough in her head to stay after Isaac went outside to say goodbye to Boyd. Derek paused in walking towards a back room, turning around to face her with a raised brow.

"Something you want to say?"

Erica crossed her arms, pulling her face into a smirk. "You don't actually have someone in mind for me, do you?"

Derek hesitated only for a moment, before resuming his walk towards an old door. But his heart had sped up. After that, Erica stayed after training for a few extra minutes each day.

And the world really was, and still is, perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope I did alright!


End file.
